Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to image and audio processing, and more particularly to audio-video compositing for captured data of a scene for social sharing.
Related Art
Cameras and microphones for desktops, laptops, and mobile devices are commonly used to capture user data for the purpose of social sharing. Digital entertainment products (e.g., JibJab) allow users to insert a still image of their face into a scene which is animated and then shared. Mobile video sharing applications (e.g., Viddy®) allow users to record themselves with video effects and share the result. Applications, such as Action Movie FX®, use special effect overlays to combine a live video stream with special effects, thereby allowing users to incorporate special effects into user-created videos.